Fairy Tail's Devil Slayer
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: Saku Haruki is the Fire Devil Slayer. He is also one of Fairy Tail S-Class wizards. He has returned to Fairy Tail after being gone for five years. How will the guild react? And what happens when the dark guild Midnight Wind comes and attacks Fairy Tail? What do they want with Saku? Follow Saku as he goes through challenges with Fairy Tail. [OCxErza]


**A/N: Hey, lovelies. So i decided to rewrite this because i didn't like the orginal version. Again, my other OC's Snow and Yuki, will be appearing in this as well. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Fire Devil Slayer**

A hooded man is walking through the streets of Magnolia. His red Fairy Tail guild mark was on his right shoulderblade He had black hair and red eyes. He wore a dark red hood, a black button up shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. _"I wonder if anyone at Fairy Tail remembers me? It's been five years since i've seen them..."_

Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail, It seemed like a pretty normal day. People were leaving to go out on jobs, drinking, and laughing. Suddenly, a guild member bursts through the door, looking terrified.

"He's back! Saku is back!" The guild member shouted.

At the sound of his name the whole guild panics. Gray sighed. "Sheesh, just hearing his name makes the guild panic."

Lucy titled her head, confused. "Who's Saku?" She asked.

"Saku Haruki, he's one of our S-Class wizards, he's also a Fire Devil Slayer." Snow replied.

Lucy suddenly looks terrified. "D-Did you say Devil Slayer?" Snow nods.

"Aye! He has the power to slay demons." Happy said.

"Anyway, if he's a member of Fairy Tail, how come i haven't seen him around?" Lucy asked.

"He went on a five year quest, since then no one has seen or heard from him, and now five years later he has finally returned." Erza replied.

Natsu lights his hand on fire. "All right! I'm gonna challenge him when he gets here!" He shouted.

Snow rolled his eyes. "Remember the last time that you fought him, Natsu?"

"I was a kid back then!" Natsu argued.

The guild goes silent as the hooded man enters the guild hall. Some of them were shaking in fear while the others just stayed silent, not knowing what to say. The man continues to walk towards Master Makarov, who was drinking alcohol while sitting on the bar counter.

"Welcome back, Saku." Master Makarov greeted.

"Saku! Come and fight me!" Natsu challenged, his fist covered in flames. Saku glances at him for a moment. Then, he swipes his hand as purple fire came out, sending Natsu flying through a wall.

"H-He sent Natsu flying with just that attack?" Lucy exclaimed.

"He's more powerful than I remembered..." Erza said.

"How did the job go, Saku?" Master Makarov asked.

"Those demons didn't stand a chance against me." Saku replied. "Anyways, I just came back to get another job..."

"Saku, we haven't seen you in five years. Why don't you talk to your guild mates?" Master Makarov suggested.

"But Master-" Saku started to say.

"No buts, Saku. We haven't seen you in five years, go enjoy yourself." Master Makarov interrupted.

Saku sighed as he walked away to join Team Natsu. He looks over to see Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Yuki, Shiloh, Gajeel, and Lily. "I see we got some new members." Saku said as he sat down next to Snow.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Lucy said, still terrified.

Saku chuckled. "There's no need to be afraid of me um..." Saku tapped his chin, not knowning her name.

"L-Lucy..." Lucy replied.

"Don't worry, Lucy. Saku is actually really nice once you get to know him." Snow explained as he introduced Wendy, Carla, Yuki, Shiloh, Gajeel, and Lily.

Natsu finally sat up. "So cool!" He said.

"Fight me, Saku!" Natsu jumped up in the air once again, his fist covered in flames.

"I said not now, Natsu..." Saku said as he sent him flying again.

"Natsu hasn't changed at all, I see?" Saku asked the group.

"Nope, reckless as ever, and still an idiot." Snow answered as he sweat dropped.

Saku chuckled. "I can see that." He said.

"It's good to see you back, Saku." Erza informed.

"Ah, Erza. You've gotten quite beautiful..." Saku said.

Erza looked away, blushing. "And you still know how to flatter me..."

"Is Erza...blushing?" Lucy asked.

"Believe it or not, those two actually dated before Saku left." Gray informed.

"S-Seriously?" Lucy exclaimed. Gray nodded.

"Now that Saku is back I can imagine how Erza feels." Wakaba whispered to Macao.

"Makes me wonder if he is gonna ask her out on a date again." Macao whispered back.

"So, Saku. you're a Fire Devil Slayer, does that mean you can eat fire like Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Saku answered.

Natsu sat up again. "My head..." He groaned.

"That's what you get for being such an idiot." Snow said. "Couldn't you just greet Saku instead of challenging him? Everyone knows he's more power-"

Natsu punches him in the face. "Shut up!"

"Watch it, slanty-eyes!"

"You wanna fight, pretty boy?"

"Bring it on, flame brain!"

Natsu and Snow started fighting in the middle of the guild hall. "Here they go again..." Max, Warren, and Yuki both said.

Saku smiled. _"It's good to be back home..."_

* * *

 **A/N: So there is the rewritten version.**

 **Not many mistakes.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


End file.
